A Relationship Ends
by wicl93
Summary: Two-Chapter sequel to 'At the Manor'. Ciel realises that what he wants with Sebastian will require an ending... WARNINGS: SebaCiel, explicit yaoi, underage sex (Ciel is 13).
1. Chapter 1

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

SUMMARY: Sequel to 'At the Manor'. Ciel realises that what he wants with Sebastian will require an ending...

WARNINGS: SebaCiel, explicit yaoi, underage sex (Ciel is 13).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, it is the property of Yana Toboso.

* * *

All around him there were people dancing, talking amiably and generally enjoying themselves, but Ciel was not in the same mood. Next to him, his fiancée was gushing over all the pretty dresses, while Ciel leant against the wall, his arms folded across his chest, wishing that Sebastian wasn't waiting outside with the carriage. _At least if he were in here I'd be entertained, _Ciel said to himself, before being forced to quash the images which arose at the thought.

"Ciii-ellll! Are you blushing?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?! Er...no, it must just be the heat, it is quite a warm evening after all, isn't it?"

"Hmm...yes, I suppose it is", Elizabeth replied thoughtfully.

"Would you like to dance?" Ciel said, his tone clearly indicating that he didn't want to, although Elizabeth didn't seem to notice, merely nodding emphatically and taking his offered hand. He led her out onto the dance floor and danced with her, responding politely to her conversation, even though he really wasn't thinking of her, but still trying to get rid of the images of Sebastian.

"Ciel, you aren't paying attention to me", Elizabeth muttered, at least ladylike enough not to broadcast the fact.

"Sorry, my thoughts are on a case...er, business matter", Ciel apologised, making a faux pas on purpose to make her believe that he was working on something for the Queen.

"That's not the point", she said, stepping back from him and putting her hands on her hips. Ciel bowed to her as the song ended, but she flounced off anyway, still upset. Ciel sighed to himself as he returned to his position leaning against the wall. _I wonder how Sebastian is doing outside – no!_ Ciel shouted internally, as the same images arose again, as he remembered the things he and Sebastian had done only a week ago... He still wasn't sure about the demon's reasons, and he had prevented Sebastian from repeating the event at any point, although it had been difficult to deny the sly demon at some points, especially with the groping every time he dressed or undressed Ciel at the beginning and end of the day.

His eyes were drawn to the dance floor, as he noticed his fiancée dancing with another boy. It was fairly obvious that she was trying to make him jealous, but Ciel wasn't, which made him wonder about himself. _Shouldn't I care?_ he asked himself. _The only thing I'm thinking about is if he is good enough for her or not, and if he only wants her to get at me for some reason...hmm, to get at me..._

Thoughts still swirling around inside his mind, Ciel made his way over to Lord and Lady Midford to thank them for their hospitality, for inviting him to their party, even if it was just an excuse to make new contacts, as most upper-class parties were. He made his way out to where Sebastian was waiting for him with the carriage.

"Good evening, young master", Sebastian bowed to him. "It is still quite early, are you sure –"

"Yes, let's go", Ciel replied, stepping up into the carriage. Sebastian smiled and told the driver to take them back to Phantomhive Manor, before climbing up into the carriage and sitting opposite Ciel.

"I noticed Lady Elizabeth was cross with you", Sebastian said, as the carriage began moving.

"I had other things on my mind", Ciel excused himself, a light blush settling on his cheeks.

"Really?" Sebastian asked slyly.

"I need information about a young man named Merrick Cole", Ciel said.

"Merrick Cole?"

"Yes, as soon and as quick as possible", Ciel ordered. Sebastian nodded in acceptance, although Ciel didn't miss the narrowing of the demon's eyes. _That's the name Lord Midford gave me, of the young man with Elizabeth, just so I can make sure..._

"Of course, young master", Sebastian replied. _Do you really think another paramour would be so easy to obtain? I won't let go of you so easily..._

It didn't take long for the carriage to reach Phantomhive Manor, or at least it didn't seem to take a long time to either of the carriage's occupants, who were both wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"I will retire straight away", Ciel stated to Sebastian, as the demon closed the front door behind them.

"Of course, young master", Sebastian replied, as he followed Ciel up the stairs to the master bedroom.

As he helped Ciel undress, Sebastian allowed his gloved hands to linger at several points.

"You're normally quicker", Ciel noticed.

"It is better to take certain things slowly, wouldn't you agree, my Lord?"

"Not this."

"You want me to remove your clothing quicker?"

"That's not what I meant", Ciel stated, glaring at his butler.

"Even so..."

"Just hurry up, I want to retire", Ciel ordered him. Sebastian nodded his compliance, helping Ciel change for bed much quicker. However, once Ciel was dressed in the nightgown, Sebastian slid his hands inside the top, rather than fasten the tie.

"Young master –"

"Stop touching me, tie up the nightgown, and leave", Ciel stated, the seal on his now uncovered eye glowing in reaction to the direct order to his demon. "And don't forget to look up Cole", he added, as Sebastian complied with his order.

"I would not forget such a thing", Sebastian replied, as he pulled back the bedcovers to allow Ciel to get into bed.

"Good", Ciel stated, as he settled down to sleep. Sebastian bowed, even though Ciel's back was to him, and took the candles with him as he left the bedroom.

An hour later, Ciel was woken by a slight noise, rolling over to see Sebastian placing a file on his bedside table.

"Sebastian –"

"The research which you requested on the young man from the party", Sebastian explained. "I apologise for waking you, but perhaps I can aid you in getting tired..." he trailed off suggestively.

"Go away", Ciel stated in annoyance. "And I am tired, I don't need your help. Go mess around somewhere else."

"I will leave you to sleep, but I would like to point out that I am not messing around, what I really want is serious, and has far-reaching consequences – intercourse merely being the most satisfying one."

Sebastian left before Ciel had a chance to respond, leaving the young man to wonder exactly what it was that Sebastian wanted, while the demon-butler began preparing for the following day.

* * *

The following morning, Sebastian entered Ciel's room with his morning tea, only to find the normally morning-hating young man already awake, sitting up in bed reading the folder on Merrick Cole. _I will have to do something about this, possibly something drastic,_ Sebastian said to himself. _He clearly cares about this young man way too much..._

"Good morning, young master", Sebastian said, setting down the tray with the tea things and throwing open the curtains to reveal the bright morning sunlight.

"Morning", Ciel muttered, still reading intently. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the young man, preparing the tea.

"Is this young man really so interesting to you? Or do you perhaps need him gone for some reason?" Sebastian asked, masking the hope in his voice that Ciel would agree and order him to remove the young man.

"What is it you want that has consequences?" Ciel asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Last night, you said what you really wanted had consequences, what is it?"

"It is difficult to explain", Sebastian replied, taking the folder from Ciel and passing him a cup of tea. He set the folder down on the bedside table, as he began laying out Ciel's clothes for the day.

"Sebastian –"

"I don't know how easy it would be to make you understand."

"Well, make me understand then", Ciel stated, bi-coloured eyes staring into red ones.

Sebastian smiled before moving towards the young man, eyes darkening as he leaned forwards and took the now empty teacup and set it back on the tray.

"Very well, young master", Sebastian practically purred, sliding onto the bed and pushing down the bedcovers in one stroke, so that Ciel's prone body was lying beneath him, the young man looking up at the demon.

"Sebastian, sto-mmph", Ciel grunted, his order interrupted by Sebastian's lips pressing against his own. Sebastian ran his gloved hands down to the bottom of Ciel's nightgown, pulling it up to fondle at the morning erection Ciel was sporting.

"This has been happening in the morning lately, hasn't it?" Sebastian asked seductively, as he curled his hand around the hardness between Ciel's legs.

"Urgh, Sebastian", Ciel groaned.

"I can always assist you with it, every morning if you would like", Sebastian offered, slowly pumping his fist.

"Yes fine, do it, just don't stop", Ciel grunted, staring at Sebastian with his dual-coloured eyes, which followed Sebastian as the demon slid down Ciel's body. He mouthed at the head, licking up the precome spilling out, as Ciel groaned and gripped the bedsheets.

Sebastian slowly pumped Ciel, taking the head into his mouth and sucking on it harshly. Above him, Ciel thrashed in pleasure, gasping and moaning for Sebastian to do more. The demon complied, releasing his hand in favour of swallowing Ciel whole, his tongue pressing flat against the underside of Ciel's cock and his nose in the few pubic hairs beginning to grow, as the head of Ciel's cock was squeezed by the back of Sebastian's throat. He swallowed a few times, before Ciel spilled down his throat, gripping the bedsheets so tightly that they almost tore, screaming Sebastian's name to the ceiling as he released into the demon's waiting mouth. Sebastian swallowed it all down, before releasing Ciel's now soft cock with a small pop, and resisting the urge to bite any claiming marks into Ciel's thighs, the urge to leave hickies all along Ciel's pale skin...

"That didn't really explain what you meant", Ciel pointed out, still gasping for breath.

"I don't understand what you mean", Sebastian smiled widely, standing up from the bed and going to retrieve Ciel's clothes. "Would you care to dress for the day?"

"Sebastian –"

"Today you have lessons all morning, then you are meeting the manager of the toy factory in India at 2pm", Sebastian said.

"Very well", Ciel sighed, realising that he wasn't going to get an answer. He sat up and allowed Sebastian to begin dressing him for the day, trying to ignore the warm feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Later that day, Ciel was sitting in his office. The manager from the Indian factory had just left, and Sebastian was preparing the afternoon tea, while Ciel was continuing to read about Merrick Cole. He knew he had recognised the name when Elizabeth's parents told him it – Merrick was the younger brother of Maurice, the fag of the Scarlet Fox house at Weston College. Unlike his brother, Merrick didn't seem to be the type to use others' skills for himself, and he also didn't dress like a pretty boy as his older brother did. That had been obvious to Ciel at the party, and was probably why he hadn't recognised the young man as Maurice's younger brother – he hadn't didn't have curled hair and wasn't wearing make-up. And, more importantly, he had no shady background, unlike Ciel, so it would be easy to –

"Young master, I have your tea", Sebastian said as he entered the young man's office with a trolley with the tea things, interrupting Ciel's reading.

"Thank you", Ciel replied, turning the page and looking at the last two pages in the file, noting their content with an amused smile, before closing the file and setting it to one side.

"Apple and Raisin Deep Pie with Earl Gray", Sebastian announced, placing a slice of the pie and a cup of tea in front of Ciel.

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else you will be needing?" Sebastian asked.

"No, thank you", Ciel replied, eyeing the rest of the pie as he began eating the slice Sebastian had served him.

"Very well, I will leave you to your reading then, young master", Sebastian responded, bowing before wheeling the rest of the tea things out of the room on the cart.

As Ciel ate his pie and drank his tea, he flipped the file back open to the last two pages. Although at first his face had expressed an amused smile, he was now reading the information intently. He finished his tea and set the cup and plate to one side as he finished reading the papers, thinking over them. However, before he could decide what action to take, he was interrupted:

"Ciel!" Elizabeth shouted as she entered, the door slamming behind her as she stood just inside the entrance with her hands on her hips.

"E-Elizabeth, what a nice surprise", Ciel said uncomfortably, closing the file and sliding it into a drawer in his desk. "Should I call Sebastian to bring some tea?"

"Why do you run out of the party without saying goodbye?" she asked accusingly.

"I thanked Lord and Lady Midford –"

"What about me?"

"You seemed to prefer the company of Merrick Cole", Ciel pointed out.

"Are you accusing me of –"

"Wanting someone better than an 'aristocrat of evil'?"

"Ciel –"

"Elizabeth, if you like him then you should say so, as a Lord I do get a say, and if we chose to separate..."

"Don't you care about me?" she asked, sounding both upset and unsure.

"Of course I do, you're my cousin, and that's why the file I slid into my desk when you entered might have been a background check on him", Ciel replied.

"Is he a good person? And his parents?"

"Much better than I am, and you seem to like him a lot", Ciel pointed out. "And I'm not accusing you, I just meant that you'd probably be okay – if not better off – with him, right?"

"Maybe", Elizabeth responded uncertainly. "Sorry for interrupting your work", she added apologetically.

"It's fine, you are my cousin, and family should be close – just not too close when it's my family, you know my...position, after all."

"Yeah", she nodded.

The two of them were interrupted as a knock sounded at the door.

"Lady Elizabeth, the carriage is waiting for you, or would you prefer to stay for dinner?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I'll go home, thanks Sebastian", Elizabeth replied with a smile, bouncing happily out of the room as if her engagement hadn't just all but ended.

"Is everything okay, young master?"

"I think it will be", Ciel replied cryptically, leaning back in his chair as Sebastian cleared away the tea things.

"My Lord?"

"I think you should get started on the preparations for dinner, shouldn't you?" Ciel asked with a smile, purposely avoiding telling Sebastian what was going on. "By the way, there was some useful additional information at the back of that file on Cole..."

"I'm glad you consider it useful", Sebastian replied with a knowing look on his face.

"That's not what I –"

"Anyway, I suppose I should get started on dinner, as you suggested", Sebastian interrupted, bowing before picking up the dirty dishes from Ciel's tea and the cloth he'd used to clean up the crumbs and leaving the office.

Ciel allowed himself a small smile at his demon's antics, before taking out a pen and paper and writing a letter, simultaneously wondering whether or not he would actually be using the information on those additional pages.

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter/Final Chapter – of this part anyway ;-) – a relationship ends...**


	2. Chapter 2

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

SUMMARY: Sequel to 'At the Manor'. Ciel realises that what he wants with Sebastian will require an ending...

WARNINGS: SebaCiel, explicit yaoi, underage sex (Ciel is 13).

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, it is the property of Yana Toboso.

* * *

**Thanks to animefreaketernally and LittleMissMexx for the reviews!**

**Thanks to Kira-writer, Licurici, animefreaketernally, dardar1, Korregidora, NarupokeeAurorafan, DeliverMeFromArt, NonEgoSumSatis, wolfairer and Acedia-Sama for the follows!**

**Thanks to DeliverMeFromArt, wolfairer and Acedia-Sama for the favourites!**

* * *

Two days later, Ciel and Sebastian were in a carriage on their way to Midford Manor, responding to an invitation Ciel had received the previous day.

"I still wonder what led to such a formal invitation", Sebastian was musing.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Lady Elizabeth normally shows up without invitation, as does Lady Frances, when she arrives to check on you. Additionally, if anything had been mentioned at the party a few nights ago you would have informed me. It's too early in the day to be another function, and they don't generally invite you for mid-morning tea..."

"Sebastian, just shut up would you?" Ciel asked. "I'm trying to think."

"I apologise young master."

"Hmm", Ciel grunted. _Those extra pages in the file...I know what Sebastian wants, but do I want it? If we do it then it will end the contract, and I made it for a reason – although it would be nice not to die young, in fact I'll probably live a hell of a lot longer than I would be expected to even if I weren't under a demon's contract and the Queen's watchdog...and what we do is fun, but it can't be public, and even with this ending there may have to be others...although I could excuse it away as the dangers of my position, just like I'm doing now, and I would be in charge of it myself, so..._

"Young master? I apologise for the interruption, but we've arrived", Sebastian announced, stepping down from the carriage and reaching out his hand in order to help Ciel down as well. "Would you prefer for me to remain in the carriage or accompany you inside?"

"Stay here, I won't be too long", Ciel ordered him.

"Very well, my Lord", Sebastian bowed, as one of the Midford servants approached to lead Ciel around to the conservatory to join the family for tea.

As he entered, he noticed that Elizabeth didn't rush over excitedly, although she did still smile widely and stand up to give him a hug, although less tightly than she usually did.

"Good morning", Frances said stiffly.

"Good morning, Lord and Lady Midford, and Lady Elizabeth", Ciel replied politely, and formally, as he took his seat, a servant setting a cup of tea in front of him.

"Well, I suppose Lord Cole did approach me, not realising that Elizabeth was already engaged...and I didn't actually deny him...", Alexis mused. "But I always wanted to connect mine and Vincent's families even closer, even after I married his sister..."

"I apologise if this is disappointing you –"

"Well, I suppose it will avoid my daughter living somewhere so inappropriate and poorly managed", Frances pointed out stiffly, gripping the handle of her teacup firmly.

"But you grew up there", Ciel pointed out, speaking into his tea cup as he sipped at it.

"Yes, but the servants were much less dangerous, and the butler knew how to keep his hair tidy, as did your father."

"I don't remember Vincent having well-kept hair", Alexis pointed out.

"Even so, my daughter will be much safer, which I think may be Ciel's point, no?"

"Lady Elizabeth would be much safer away from me, and she clearly cares for Cole – which I don't mean as an accusation, he is a decent young man", Ciel said.

"His father certainly seems good enough...", Alexis trailed off.

"He is", Ciel stated, confirming Alexis' previous thoughts on Merrick, and also silently revealing that he had checked up on Merrick and his family.

"Thank you for confirming that, especially if you will no longer be marrying my daughter", Frances said gratefully.

"She is still my cousin, and a good friend", Ciel pointed out, finishing off his tea.

"In that case, you can consider your engagement ended", Alexis stated.

"Very well", Ciel replied, standing up.

"I'll walk you back to your carriage", Elizabeth offered, standing up.

"Thank you", Ciel replied, nodding goodbye to Lord and Lady Midford and walking back to the carriage with Elizabeth.

"Thank you for looking into Merrick, I don't think my father would have been so accepting if it weren't for that", Elizabeth thanked him.

"It's not a problem, I did want to make sure that you'd be safe as well, you're still my family", Ciel responded.

"Thank you anyway", Elizabeth said again, hugging Ciel as Sebastian stepped out of the carriage and opened the door for Ciel.

"It's not a problem, I hope that you are very happy with Merrick", Ciel replied, returning the hug loosely, before Elizabeth released him and bounced off back to the house. Ciel stepped up into the carriage, Sebastian following him after informing the driver of their destination.

As the carriage trailed through the streets back to Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian looked closely at Ciel.

"Cole was intended for Lady Elizabeth then?"

"What did you think, that I wanted him for myself?" Ciel scoffed. At the look on Sebastian's face, he continued: "You did think that?!"

"I was just...concerned."

"Why, he's a decent enough young man", Ciel shrugged. "So what difference would it make to you?"

"Assuming you read the entire contents of the file I left you, you should already know the answer to that question", Sebastian commented dryly.

"Yes, well...I think I prefer our current arrangement", Ciel said, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"The current arrangement will remain, just with a few...alterations."

"It's those alterations which bother me."

"You will still get what you originally asked for, it's just that when you do it won't be the end", Sebastian pointed out. "I wouldn't have thought that would be something to complain about."

"I'm not saying that it is, just I'm not sure if I want to stay 13 forever", Ciel replied.

"Young master, if you do wish to become my m–"

"Don't say it in public", Ciel hissed, silencing Sebastian before he could say the word.

"We aren't in public, we're moving too quickly for anyone else to see us and the driver can't hear us..."

"That's not the point", Ciel pointed out. "We'll talk later."

"Very well – I'll hold you to that", Sebastian smiled slyly.

* * *

Later that night, Ciel was standing in the bathroom, Sebastian towelling him dry as the bathwater drained away. Sebastian knelt down to rub down Ciel's legs, allowing his breath to tickle the small hairs growing around Ciel's hardening cock.

"Is something arousing you, young master? Perhaps me on me knees?" Sebastian suggested coyly.

"And if it is?" Ciel asked.

"Perhaps I should dress you for bed?" Sebastian suggested.

"Why? You'll only undress me immediately afterwards."

"Did you ever think that undressing you is part of the fun?"

"Well try undressing yourself instead", Ciel muttered.

"Is that an order?"

"You'll take it as one no matter what I say, won't you?" Ciel asked, allowing Sebastian to carry him to the bed, knowing from experience that complaining would only lead to Sebastian claiming it was to keep him from getting his feet cold by walking from his bathroom back across his bedroom to the bed.

Sebastian set Ciel down on the bed, still naked, and stepped back, allowing his sleeves to unroll, his jacket and gloves already removed in order to bathe the young man.

"You did say we would talk about my...offer", Sebastian pointed out, as he picked up a nightgown and helped Ciel slide it on, although he left it untied at the neck.

"Why are you so certain that I'll accept?"

"Young master, if you become my mate then I will still ensure that you are safe, and destroy anyone who threatens to harm you. And, when your goal is achieved, rather than take your soul, nothing will happen, in fact, you will be immortal, and you won't age."

"I'm still not sure I want to be 13 forever."

"If I mark you as mine, I don't have to completely take you as my mate for anything up to five years", Sebastian replied. "All of this was in the information I left you at the back of that file on Cole..."

"I know, I just wanted to hear it from you."

"Well then, Ciel," Sebastian said, purring the name in a more seductive manner than anything he'd ever said, "do you consent to be my mate?"

"I've got nothing to lose and plenty to gain..."

"Including me by your side", Sebastian added slyly, looking at Ciel's barely dressed form, holding his gaze on Ciel's crotch for a fraction of a second longer than could be explained by anything other than desire.

"Then I accept", Ciel said, a small amount of uncertainty in his voice, but his posture indicating his resolve. Sebastian smiled and leaned over the bed.

"Well then –"

"Wait –"

"You already accepted", Sebastian purred, running his bare hands up creamy thighs.

"I know, but when you say mark me...I know from those papers what that means, but where...?"

"How about just here?" Sebastian suggested, pressing the pad of his thumb against an area so high up Ciel's inner thigh it was almost at his perineum.

"Isn't that a little personal?" Ciel asked, blushing bright red.

"That's the point – so no-one will ever see it...except me of course", Sebastian replied.

"Er...okay, I guess", Ciel said, before his uncertainty faded and he moaned loudly, as Sebastian leaned down and sunk his teeth into the pale skin, sucking a mark into it that would never fade.

Sebastian pulled back to admire his handiwork, a bright red mark, that while would fade to purple, would never disappear, as it marked Ciel as his, permanently. He leaned back in to lick off the small traces of blood, as the mating mark required a small amount of blood to be drawn. He heard Ciel hiss slightly above him, and moved half an inch to lick at Ciel's perineum, distracting the young man from the small amount of pain by arousing him instead. He pushed the nightgown further up, kissing upwards as the pale skin was revealed, until he had pushed the nightgown off over Ciel's head and was kissing him on the lips. Ciel leaned upwards eagerly, his cock hardening rapidly. Sebastian pulled backwards and quickly stripped himself, allowing Ciel to push him over onto his back and take control.

Ciel looked down at the demon spread out on the bed beneath him, ignoring the unusual feeling in his right eye as he leaned down to kiss Sebastian, small hands trailing down toned skin to grip at the large hardness between Sebastian's legs.

"Ciel", Sebastian groaned, as Ciel worked him up even more. "You're more eager than last time", Sebastian pointed out.

"Last time I wasn't engaged...although I suppose this mark effectively makes me engaged to you, doesn't it?"

"If that's how you'd like to see it, I will gladly accept", Sebastian replied, smile turning into an expression of surprise, as the navy blue head moved down and he felt a shy tongue press against his leaking slit. He groaned as Ciel began sucking on the head of his cock, resisting the urge to reach down and encourage Ciel to take more of him in, knowing that taking any control in this position would probably end the pleasurable suction.

"Having fun?" Ciel asked, pulling back to look up at Sebastian.

"Very much so", Sebastian replied, as Ciel turned around so that Sebastian could suck on him as well. Instantly realising what Ciel wanted, Sebastian swallowed Ciel down in one go, groaning around the young man's shaft as the head of his cock was again encased in the pleasurable warmth of Ciel's mouth.

Ciel gasped as Sebastian sucked him roughly, sucking as hard as he could on the head of Sebastian's cock while his own was swallowed down a tight throat. Ciel pulled back again, moaning as he sat up, his knees on either side of Sebastian's head as the demon released his cock, instead trailing his tongue back to lick at Ciel's hole. Ciel groaned, as Sebastian's tongue pressed inside him, a long finger sliding inside as well, wiggling around to stretch open the tight hole.

"More", Ciel gasped, rocking back and forth on Sebastian's face, as the demon licked and fingered him open. Sebastian complied, sliding another finger in alongside the first, scissoring them as he withdrew his tongue. He replaced his tongue with a third, then a fourth finger.

"Like this?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, please, yes!" Ciel almost screamed, as Sebastian struck his prostate repeatedly. Sebastian grinned as Ciel bucked on top of him, before falling forward, the pleasure becoming too much for him. Sebastian rolled Ciel over onto his back, keeping his fingers inside the young man and continuing to thrust them in and out.

Ciel whined in disappointment as Sebastian withdrew his fingers, before gasping as he felt the head of Sebastian's cock enter him.

"Sebastian, keep going", Ciel moaned.

"I should wait for you to –"

"Your fingers opened me enough, and it's not like we haven't done this before, now get all the way in", Ciel ordered. Sebastian slid halfway in, before stopping again.

"Enough?" he asked.

"I said all the way – I ordered you...", Ciel trailed off, his hand reaching up to his now blue right eye, as he realised that the mark from the pact had faded, as the mark on his thigh now held him under a different form of contract. His suspicions were confirmed when he saw that the black seal which was previously on the back of Sebastian's left hand had also disappeared.

"I no longer have to listen to your orders", Sebastian pointed out, as he slowly slid his way all the way inside.

"You said nothing would change..."

"This is the one area where things will be different, especially if ignoring your orders allows me to prolong the pleasure we both have", Sebastian responded, continuing forwards until he was fully seated inside Ciel.

Ciel groaned as he felt the heavy balls against the globes of his ass, wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist as the demon leaned forward to look down at the now single-coloured gaze, glassy blue eyes gazing up at him. Sebastian began thrusting in and out shallowly, sitting back up to grip Ciel's legs, lifting them upwards to allow himself to thrust easier.

"Faster", Ciel gasped. Sebastian complied, moving a little faster, and continuing to increase his speed as he thrust roughly in and out of his young lover. Ciel tightened his hole, making the demon-butler moan at the pleasure Ciel was capable of giving him, even when the young man didn't mean to do so. He released Ciel's legs, and the young Lord immediately fastened them back around Sebastian's waist, tugging the demon forwards so that Ciel could kiss him.

"Sebastian, I'm – urgh", Ciel groaned, not managing to finish his warning before the overwhelming pleasure overtook him, and he came across his stomach, some spilling over onto the bedsheets beneath him. Sebastian allowed them both a few more thrusts before he came as well, filling Ciel with his own come. He pulled his cock from Ciel's hole, shooting the last strips of his come against the outside of Ciel's hole, also painting white streaks across the purpling mark he had left on the inside of Ciel's thigh. What he had released inside Ciel started dribbling back out, staining the bedcovers even more, as Sebastian sat back on his knees to observe the spent young man beneath him.

Ciel's eyes started drooping as he began to drift off. Sebastian smiled down at the dozing young man, who didn't even notice as the demon lifted him onto a nearby armchair, changed all the bedcovers and then placed him back in the bed, cleaning him up and dressing him in a fresh nightgown at the same time. He retrieved his own underwear from where he had left his clothes, pulling on the shorts before sliding into the bed beside Ciel.

"Sleeping here?" Ciel asked sleepily.

"You did compare me to your fiancé", Sebastian pointed out coyly.

"In that case, it is highly inappropriate for us to have intercourse and then sleep in the same bed, as we aren't yet married", Ciel replied, blinking at Sebastian as the demon pulled up the covers around them.

"Well I suppose we'll just have to be inappropriate then", Sebastian replied, blowing out the candles on the bedside cabinet and pulling Ciel into his arms. Ciel settled against Sebastian, snuggling against the warm chest as he slipped off to sleep. _I knew I'd get you to agree,_ Sebastian said to himself._ I knew I'd have you as my mate. Even from that first time I saw you in that cage I realised that you were different from the rest, and I always knew it would end up this way..._

* * *

**A/N - Please read and review!**

**Part 4? If so, what do you want to see in it?**


	3. AN - Sequel

Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews for this story! I can now announce that the long-awaited sequel is now up!

It's called 'A New Start', and will be a two chapter fic.

Go here to read it: s/11373337/1/A-New-Start


End file.
